The Dream
by ArizonasAnatomy
Summary: Ashley Bernier is a general surgeon and Arizona Robbins is The Head of Peds. They meet and sparks fly.


**Author's Note: This story is based on a dream I had on my birthday after eating WAY TOO MUCH chocolate cake and it is extremely A/U! **

**Discalimer: I own nothing. All charcters and stuff belong to Shonda and the Grey's people, blah blah blah.**

**Summary: Ashley and Arizona meet and sparks fly. **

I love my life. My wife, my daughter, my bestfriends, and my job. Okay. So obviously, I am gay. Arizona Robbins and I met about nine years ago, at work. We met in the cafeteria, I was sitting with my usual lunch-mates: Mark Sloan, Callie Torres, Shea Kulpa, and Derek Shepherd. She was sitting across the room with Teddy Altman. I got up to get a salad. We both reached for the last salad. She smiled her signature "super magic smile" and suggested we share it. I agreed and we sat down at a table and began talking. She asked me out on a date and of course I said yes! This is gonna be a long story, so how about we just look at the flashback.

***About 9 years earlier***

Callie was looking at Ashley suspiciously, "Is Ashley okay? She looks... weird."

Shea unlinked her hand from Callie's and put her chin on them and looked at the dazed blonde, "I think she is making googly eyes at the chick sitting with Teddy."

"That's Dr. Robbins, she's the new head of Peds, she is really nice. I worked a case with her a few days ago." Derek Shepherd rarely liked Pediatric Surgeons, but the blonde had this charm to her that was hard not to like.

"Oh my god! Ashley! Helloooo! Ash!"

"Mark if you call me Ash again I will... I will... I don't know what I'll do, but it will be bad."

"Okay I'll stop! But seriously, I am dying to know what is happening in your blonde mind?"

"Mark, leave her alone. She is obviously too busy fawning over the _Peds _surgeon to deal with your weird and unusual behavior right now." Callie smiled "Plus I think it is nice she is finally thinking about someone like that again."

Ashley was getting uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, she stood up " Ya, know what... I am hungry. I'm going to go get a salad, be right back."

**xxxxx**

Arizona was sipping her coffee while having a conversation with her best friend, Teddy Altman, about how gross the Cafeteria's lasagna was. She was distracted by the feeling that somebody was watching her. She subtlety looked around the room and blue eyes met blue and she smiled.

"Arizona. Just go talk to her. You have been smiling at her for 3 straight minutes now."

"Teddy! She is getting up! Is she coming over here?"

"No, Zona. She is going to the line to get food. Why don't you go get a salad."

"Okay. What if she talks to me?"

"Talk to her and be yourself. Just be _yourself_."

"Okay. I can do this. Here I go."

**xxxxxx**

"Oh my god! Guys, Blondie is heading towards the line, where Ashley is... I am anxious to see how this turns out." Mark looked around the table smiling deviously. Derek stood up, patting Mark on the back smiling and shaking his head and left.

Callie smacked the back of the Plastic Surgeon's head, "Mark, that is horrible. I don't recall us being this mean when you and Lex started talking."

"You're right. But, come on... We all know she is going to make a fool of herself if not then she is gonna chicken out."

"We don't know that for sure, Mark. She could... she could.. oh god let's cross our fingers and hope this goes well." Shea lifted both hands and crossed her fingers.

"Guys look they are talking! Blondie just smiled and now they are walking... together!"

"Callie, we know we aren't blind, we can see that Ashley managed to not chicken out or make a fool out of herself!"

"Is it me or does Robbins seem really..._ perky_? And do you see those dimples?"

"Oh look, here comes Teddy."

"So, Ashley ditch you like Arizona ditched me?"

Everybody nodded. "Yeah, she was supposed to go get a salad and come back."

"Arizona was supposed to get a salad so we didn't have to eat the gross stuff they pass off as lasagna... But it seems she has found a better person to share it with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they are talking about us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were... But I don't really listen to anything they say, you kind of just ignore it and they stop."

"I see..."

"So, Peds."

"Yup. Peds. Is that a problem?"

"No! I was just trying to make conversation, I am not to good at this. And I have all those people over there most likely saying how I am going to screw this up and make a fool out of myself or chicken out and runaway." Ashley looked up to find a very gorgeous blonde staring at her with a dimpled smile. "And now I am rambling and you probably think I am a loser."

"No, actually I was just thinking how cute all your rambling is and how I would very much like to out on a date."

"Wha- I- You... I'm sorry what?"

"I want to know if you would like to go out on a date with me."

"I would love to."

"Super! How about dinner? Tomorrow?"

"That sounds great!"

"What time do you get out? My shift ends at 6."

"Me too. How about I meet you in the lobby at 6:30?"

"Sounds like a plan." Arizona's pager started beeping, she frowned at the 911 on the tiny screen. "911, I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"It's okay, go save lives." Ashley smiled at Arizona who reciprocated.

Ashley watched as the blonde... wait did she just _roll _out of the cafeteria? The blonde got up and walked over to the table she sat at only a little bit ago.

"Hey guys!"

"Ashley, did she just _roll _out of here?"

"Yeah... she did." She smiled at the memory of the conversation her and Arizona just had.

"Earth to Ashley... So, what did you guys talk about?" Shea looked at Ashley with a knowing look. She and Ashley have been friends since 8th grade, that is over 10 years, she definitely knows what her friend's different expressions are and what they stood for.

"Just stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff? Come on, Flashlight don't hold out on us!"

"Ugh! I don't understand why you insist on calling me that! It doesn't even really have a background story!"

"You are trying to change the subject. So what did you talk about?"

"Just the basics, about our specialties, stuff like that." Ashley shrugged. "Then she asked me out on a date."

"She.. asked you... on a date? Go, Bernier!"

"Suck it, Mark!"

Callie rolled her eyes at Mark and smiled at Ashley. "So, when is this date?"

"Tomorrow night... I am meeting her in the lobby at 6:30, then we are going to dinner."

Teddy threw her head back, "Finally!"

"What?"

"Uhhh... nothing."

"No, Teddy tell me."

"Well, she really likes you. You are really all she talks about at lunch."

Shea laughed out loud, "Sounds like someone I know." Pointing to Ashley. "Except, Ashley just stares and smiles and totally ignores everything we say until one of us calls her Ash."

Ashley "I am not that bad!"

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Whatever! So, she asks about me?"

"Yeah... Just things she should know before asking you out on a date... and it seems like she has liked what she has heard."

"Good." Ashley's pager started beeping, 911. "Sorry, guys I gotta go!"

Everybody waved goodbye and continued their conversation.

***Back to present* **

Well, that is how Arizona and I met. It wasn't like the movies, all dramatic, cliche, and such. It was simple and sweet. The next day we went on our date and had a very nice time. We went to a nice Italian restaurant and drank wine. It was the best date I have ever been on. Arizona looked gorgeous in her tight, royal blue dress. I was knee length, the neck line showed cleavage but left just enough to the imagination. She had on a pair of white heels and her hair was curled. She smelled of vanilla and and apples. And she still does.

**Author's Note: reviews are nice:) Constructive criticism is welcome, too. If I get requests to continue it I might. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
